


Bite the Hand That Leads You

by sawbones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: D/s, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Sub Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawbones/pseuds/sawbones
Summary: Kylo is out of his depth as the new Supreme Leader. Hux offers to help him before he brings the struggling First Order crashing down - but what could he possibly want in return?





	Bite the Hand That Leads You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sydnisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydnisan/gifts).



> A commission for the lovely sydnisan~  
> It's been a while since I've written any new Kylux, so I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Kylo’s grip on the infopad tightened until cracks began to appear, the helpless device beeping in distress. He had been forced to spend yet another day reading reports until his head felt like it was going to split down the middle, and here was  _ another  _ meeting with  _ another  _ officer to heap even more bad news on top.

“Behind schedule?” he repeated in simmering disbelief, letting the pad drop on the table they were standing around, “Again? But this is a priority objective, I  _ specifically _ decreed this as the highest importance for rebuilding the fleet myself.”

The officer - some sweaty pale-faced lieutenant he didn’t know the name of - swallowed thickly, and struggled to meet Kylo’s eye under the brim of his cap, “It’s the tekonite, sir. The supply we need to finish construction is beginning to run low. Without it, we--”

“A lack of materials? Really? Find some more. Find some and fix this, and stop bringing me these pathetic excuses,” Kylo said through clenched teeth. It was proving difficult to maintain his temper when he was faced with another hindrance at every turn - troop movements, reconstruction, production, every single detail of his command over the First Order was met with nothing but failure after failure. 

The officer didn’t respond; in fact, he had taken to trembling like a dog that was anticipating a long overdue kick. Kylo could feel the anxiety rolling off him in waves, which could only mean he had more to say but was afraid to spit it out.

“What is it?” Kylo demanded, but by the time the officer had enough courage to start stuttering out some new problem, his patience had run out. He raised his hand and grabbed the man by his neck in a crushing, invisible grip, “Tell me, or you will regret wasting my time.”

From somewhere behind him, General Hux cleared his throat.

“The problem, Supreme Leader, is that tekonite is an extraordinarily rare material,” he said, observing the lieutenant’s abuse with mild distaste, “So rare that to date, there is only one functional tekonite mine in First Order space and neighboring territories.”

For a moment, Kylo was distracted enough that the officer dropped from his Force grip, staggering backwards to get away. He fled from the room without being dismissed, a misstep that would be remembered. Kylo turned to Hux, his fists still clenched. He could tell the General was mocking him behind his flimsy facade; he thought he was too stupid to pick up on it, or he didn’t care enough to hide it better.

“It’s ours,” he said. There was a creeping undercurrent of uncertainty in his anger now, but it didn’t make it any easier to manage.

“It was, Supreme Leader,” Hux said, lifting his chin, “In all your infinite  _ wisdom _ , you ordered us to redirect the mine’s guard detail to patrol the nearby C9DA supply route following a string of rebel raids - diversionary, of course. It was lost almost immediately.”

“Then take it  _ back _ ,” Kylo demanded, slamming his hands down on the table.

“We  _ can’t _ . At least not with how thin the resources are spread at them moment. The resistance has bunkered down in the mine itself; recapturing it wouldn’t be a simple gun-and-run, we cannot afford to damage the tekonite vein or the equipment,” Hux said with the patience of someone who was talking to a particularly stupid four-year old, “It would require finesse, and finesse requires weeks of planning - weeks which we do not have.”

Kylo resisted the urge to draw his lightsaber, which quivered in its holster; instead he slammed his hands on the table again, hard enough to send the datapad clattering to the floor. He let his head drop, his hair hiding the ruddy flush of anger rising in his cheeks from Hux’s unflinching glare.

“It was only producing a few pathetic tons every cycle,” he said after a moment to try and recollect his composure, and hated how much he sounded like a sulking child.

“A few pathetic tons were all we required. You would know that if you had read the reports,” Hux said. He crossed his arms, dropped into a more casual stance; Kylo could tell he was enjoying this, but there was genuine frustration there too. Hux narrowed his eyes, “Go on. Ask for it.”

“Ask for  _ what? _ ” Kylo snapped, lifting his head again. ‘Ask for it’ sounded too much like ‘beg for it’, and this was not the time for games.

“Ask for my help, Supreme Leader,” Hux said, his lips quirking into a thoroughly unpleasant smile, “--and it shall be yours.”

Kylo gritted his teeth so hard his jaw ached; his hands balled into fists tight enough that the leather of his gloves creaked in protest.

_ “Fix this.” _

 

\--

 

“What is this?”

Kylo eyed the datapads Hux had bundled in the crook of his arm with great mistrust. It was a great deal less than usual, which made him suspicious; they also weren’t scheduled to meet until later in the shift rotation. 

“This is a summary of today’s reports,” Hux said, plucking one off the top of the pile and sitting it on Kylo’s desk, “I took the liberty of reading them myself and condensing the need-to-know elements in one document.”

“Why would you do that?” Kylo asked. Hux gave him a serious look.

“Because apparently  _ someone  _ has to if we are to get anything done around here, Supreme Leader, and it might as well be me. I don’t trust the rest of the cretins on this ship to know how to prioritize if their life depended on it,” Hux said, and made it very clear he counted Kylo among them. He sat a second datapad beside the first, “Once you’ve read the first, these are some things that require your approval. A signature will do.”

Kylo squinted as he quickly scrolled through the document, “How do I know you’re not trying to fool me?”

“Reading it might help,” Hux said, his eyeroll barely constrained. He sat the third and final pad down, but said nothing; Kylo kicked it up - it was articles clipped from several news sources.

“What do I need tabloid rags for?” Kylo asked, dropping the pad back on the table.

“Supreme Leader, you are the most powerful man in the known galaxy, even if you don’t often  _ act _ like it. It is important for you to know what is going on, not just in the Supremacy, but everywhere,” Hux said. He leant against the edge of the desk, and Kylo had to wonder when he had become so bold. 

Hux seemed less and less concerned with propriety each day as a sense of urgency overcame the preoccupation with appearance; the First order was, afterall, in crisis after crisis since so much of the fleet had been destroyed. Kylo felt like he should have been more bothered by it than he was; part of him was affronted, but another part almost enjoyed how close Hux was skirting to  _ honesty _ . Hux was anything but straightforward usually, always looking for an angle to play or even just being twisted for his own amusement. This side of him was more palatable, if only a little.

Hux seemed to read his moment of thought as one of hesitation. His narrowed his eyes, pursed his lips. His hands were still braced on the desk in front of Kylo, inches from his own; he wasn’t wearing gloves - odd that he would notice such a detail, Kylo thought. His uniform looked incomplete without them, and it didn’t suit Hux to be anything short of perfect.

“I know I cannot convince you of my loyalty to you, Supreme Leader,” Hux said eventually, forcing Kylo’s attention away from his thin fingers, “--but I would insist you never doubt my loyalty to the First Order. I have poured my own blood into the foundations of this place. I have no intentions of sabotaging my life’s work just to spite you, regardless of our personal feelings.”

“Personal feelings,” Kylo repeated flatly, “I have dozens of Generals, you know. You’re hardly a rare commodity. I wouldn’t think so highly of myself if I were you.” 

The corner of Hux’s lips twitched. It might have been a smile if Kylo didn’t know better. He leaned back, pulling out of Kylo’s space, turning away as though he meant to leave. He stopped and frowned.

“Is this what you want?” he asked.

Kylo blinked at him.

“The reports,” Hux clarified, “This kind of meeting. Is this to your liking, Supreme Leader?”

Kylo considered it for a moment, if only for show - he didn’t want to inadvertently stroke Hux’s ego for possibly finding a way to better maneuver their shared difficulties. He sat forward in his throne-like chair, resting his elbows on the desk where Hux had just been leaning.

“All that matters are the results, General,” he said, “Show me those and you will know.”

 

\--

 

“Results,” Hux said, thrusting the datapad at him. His hand was steady even as he almost had to jog to keep up with Kylo’s pace as they swept down the corridor side by side. 

They hadn’t started out together, but Hux seemed to have developed the ability to track him down with almost supernatural accuracy, popping up at any time and almost any place to press him for another signature or to update him on any of the dozens of new operations Kylo had less and less knowledge of. It was annoying, and seemed curiously undignified of Hux, but Kylo had to admit it was easier to weave around his own schedule than the old regiment of meeting after formal meeting had been. 

The weeks went on and the news Hux brought him was beginning to tilt towards the positive, more often than not; he almost looked forward to their brief encounters, even as the First Order’s ministrations seemed less and less significant to his own plans. He took the offered datapad and flicked through it without so much as stopping. Numbers, spooling out over pages; charts too, helpfully labelled and ever-climbing. Thin red lines, climbing into peaked slopes like angry little mountains.

Kylo couldn’t help the small swell of pride in his chest but tried to not let it show on his face. He handed the datapad back with a grunt of approval. He expected the General to dismiss himself, but he didn’t, trotting along beside him like he fully intended to come along wherever he was going - to commune with his Knights, not that Hux knew. Kylo frowned, slowed down just enough to gesture for Hux to fall back with a sweep of his hand.

Hux grabbed him by the arm - well, not grabbed exactly, his touch was firm but not desperate, fingers gripping at his elbow. If he had his wits about him better, Kylo might have knocked him clean off his feet for such a sudden breach of personal space. As it was, he looked from the offending hand to Hux’s face, waiting for an explanation.

“The wheels are turning, Supreme Leader,” he said. His eyes were bright, sharp flint-chips in the black-walled corridor. When he smiled, it was thin and cruel, and dangerously Hux, “You made the right choice.”

“Choice?” 

“Learning to delegate might feel like losing control to someone like you. Going from commanding a team, a squadron, even a whole ship to something as grand and intangible as the Supremacy...well, I can’t imagine it’s been easy, but you can’t micromanage an empire,” Hux said blithely, “--but you made the right choice when you brought me to your side, and it has worked. It  _ is _ working.”

Kylo felt like he’d been slapped and complimented in the same breath, which he was certain was Hux’s intention. He couldn’t decide if he preferred Hux’s plain barbs from when they were co-commanders, because at least then he could be sure they were made in earnest. Something about his attempts at flattery felt vaguely sycophantic, trying to appease the new Supreme Leader - but had Hux ever dared to lay hands on Snoke? Kylo wasn’t sure he’d been within twenty feet of him, nevermind climbed into his personal space and stayed there.

His breath smelled like tea, Kylo noted, not caf like he had expected. Still bitter. Still warm, as warm as the hand that held onto him.

“Complacency is a death sentence, General - don’t get  _ comfortable _ ,” Kylo warned, showing his teeth. He pulled his arm from his grip and began walking again. This time he wasn’t followed.

 

\--

 

Kylo’s bed was many things but comfortable was not one of them. He was meditating, although to the untrained eye it might have looked as though he was lying on top of his bedsheets in some sort of tired sulk. He was trying to fade out the minutiae of the physical world to dip into the ever flowing stream of energy around him; something had been bothering him, something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on no matter how hard he tried to grope for its shape in the Force. 

It didn’t feel like danger, exactly, or at least not  _ imminent _ danger. It felt like someone saying his name from the next room, low and urgent. It felt like a tug at his his sleeve, or a hand on his arm--

His commslink rang, making him jump. He scowled at the name: it was Hux. Somehow that didn’t surprise him, but not was he pleased to see it. 

“What?” he answered flatly. He was greatful the request had been for audio only, since he didn’t feel like getting up.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux said by way of verbal salute, “Permission to speak with you in person?”

Kylo let his head fall back against his single pillow. Was that what had been bothering him? Had Hux been thinking of him so loudly? He frowned, “Unless the ship is about to explode around my ears, I doubt anything is so important it can’t wait.”

Hux made an ambivalent noise, “I could come to your quarters, if it would be easier.”

Kylo hesitated, slowly overcome with the most peculiar sense of dread and a faint impression that Hux didn’t want to talk about anything work related after all. Worse than that, his initial impulse was to say  _ yes _ regardless.

“No,” he said slowly, deliberately. His stomach turned on itself as though he’d just dropped out of zero-g, suddenly hot and nervous for reasons he didn’t want to consider too closely, “I don’t think that will be necessary.”

The silence on the other end of the line made Kylo want to toss his comms device like he’d caught a live grenade. Eventually Hux cleared his throat, “Very well, Supreme Leader.”

“It’s late,” Kylo said, not entirely sure Hux hadn’t hung up on him yet, “Try and get some sleep.”

 

\--

 

“Supreme Leader. You’re late.”

“I wasn’t aware we had a meeting scheduled,” Kylo said. He _ also _ wasn’t aware that Hux had let himself into his not-quite-a-throne-room, and was struggling to pull the right kind of neutrally-annoyed expression together. Hux was waiting for him at his desk, crackling with a curious and only slightly unnerving energy; he had one fist clutched to his chest, the other resting at his back.

“We didn’t,” he said, “--but I have something for you. Something you’re going to want to see.”

Kylo’s thoughts were pulled back to Hux’s night-call several days past, and he thinned his lips in displeasure. He hadn’t seen much of Hux since then beyond the bare minimum necessary, though he wouldn’t say he had been  _ avoiding _ him exactly, just that he would rather give him the chance at the private conversation he’d been so eager to have. Apparently it was unavoidable.

“If this is about the other night--” Kylo began, and then Hux opened his hand. 

Hundreds of pinpoints of light unspooled into the air between them, twisting into a fixed position. A glowing red thread webbed through them, following a single pulsing red dot. Kylo forgot all thoughts of awkward meetings and calls in the night. A shiver ran through him from head to toe, and his heart began to race. He took a step closer, fingers twitching like he wanted to reach out and grab the stars themselves. 

“A star map,” Kylo said dumbly, “You found her.”

Hux smirked, “It wasn’t exactly difficult, despite all your amateur dramatics. The Resistance may be be many things, but subtle is not one of them.”

Kylo could hardy bare to tear his eyes from that glowing dot, throbbing like a fresh wound. He’d been searching for her since she had betrayed him, betrayed  _ them _ and their destiny, but all he’d ever found was months old traces and wall upon mental wall to hold him back. He didn’t know whether he should ask how or demand why.

“This is what has been driving you, hasn’t it? What has been distracting you from your duties as Supreme Leader, knowing that she escaped you,” Hux said as though he could hear Kylo’s thoughts (and what a horrible thing that would be). He didn’t sound angry though, or even annoyed. If anything, he was amused by Kylo’s reaction, “She can’t escape the First Order. With every passing hour, our strength grows, our reach lengthens. The days of the Resistance are numbered, and so are hers. Consider this my gift to you, from the Order. A token of loyalty.”

The map flickered and disappeared as Hux turned off the device and sat it on Kylo’s desk. It was obvious that to him, she was little more than a pebble in the shoe of his ambitions. He had no idea how insignificant those ambitions were in the scheme of things - and that Hux had been the one to track her down somehow, that he himself had failed in his most singular task...had he really underestimated him so badly? 

Hux’s smile was smug, but almost fond. Kylo took a breath to steady himself. 

“You have exceeded my expectations, General,” he said. It took a great deal of effort to suppress the tremor in his voice as a thousand emotions tried to force their way out his throat at once. 

“Is that all?” Hux said with a huff of laughter, “I would think some thanks are in order.”

Kylo would have disciplined him for such an insolent tone, but he was too close to overwhelmed to fan the flames of his own anger. He lifted his chin in challenge, “Do I need to ask what you had in mind?”

The General was a single-minded and desperately predictable man. He wanted power, primarily, and he would do anything to get it and hold it. It was a dangerous game but Kylo could arrange a promotion of some kind, even if he had to make up a position to move him into - assuming his information was valid. 

“You don’t need to ask,” Hux said, “You only need to obey.”

Kylo came back to earth with an unpleasant thump. He stared at Hux, knowing exactly what he meant but not believing he really said it. Was this some sort of attempted coup? Another blaster tucked in the lining of his greatcoat? Hux clicked his fingers impatiently and pointed at the floor in front of him. Kylo’s feet were moving on their own before he could stop himself. He didn’t know if he was supposed to kneel or not, but Hux took him by the jaw with one hand, betraying the strength in those thin fingers as he turned his face from side to side as if examining him. He smirked, seemingly satisfied by whatever he saw in Kylo’s sullen expression, and pulled him closer. 

They kissed - or rather Kylo let himself be kissed, let Hux take whatever it was he wanted from him. He tried to turn himself to marble, to stone, to be cold enough that he’d let go, but Hux simply looped his arms around his neck and pushed his tongue past passive lips; as icy and inhospitable as Kylo wanted his body to be for him, he could feel himself starting to heat up, a flush of warmth that started somewhere in his gut and marched all the way to his cheeks. 

He reached out for Hux, taking him by the lapels, finally leaning into the kiss - only to be shoved away. Hux sneered at him, smug despite the way his lips shone spit-slick and his ears glowed red, and Kylo was afraid it had only been a cruel joke to provoke a reaction. His fear was fleeting as Hux pulled open his coat and began to work at his own belt.

“Get on your knees,” he said in the same voice he barked commands at officers he didn’t care to learn the names of.

Kylo folded, feeling wooden and a little stupid. It wasn’t a feeling that sat well with him, but Hux already had his cock out and was stroking it inches from his face. He must have hesitated a moment too long because fingers threaded through his hair and twisted, forcing him closer.

“Do I have to guide you through this too? Of course I do.  _ Pathetic _ ,” Hux said, with just the right amount of disgust to rouse the warmth in Kylo’s belly again. Another tug of the hair, harder this time, “Open your mouth. Watch the teeth.”

Kylo obeyed, and Hux pushed past his lips with enough force to nearly make him gag. It was overwhelming at first, the taste of salt and skin, the feeling that he could choke at any moment; he grabbed at his hips, trying to take back some control, but found himself overpowered and unable to resist. Was it better to give in, or to try harder? He felt like he had something to prove and tried to show that by swallowing him down further, rolling his tongue along the underside of his cock, struggling through his own gag-reflex. 

Hux exhaled above him, lips parted; the slightest flush in his sallow cheeks was the only sign he was feeling anything at all. Somehow, his disinterest - feigned or not - made Kylo’s stomach flutter hotly. Had he always been so lovely and terrible? Probably, Kylo thought, but it had never really mattered before.

Hux caught him looking. His grin was all teeth and he petted Kylo’s cheek patronisingly as he shoved himself further down his throat, trying to bring him flush to his pelvis. 

“Oh, you enjoy this?” he asked, pulling on one of Kylo’s ears, making it flush red like the rest of him, “Perhaps we’ve finally found something you’re good for.”

Kylo scowled, though he was sure the effect was somewhat ruined by the spit smeared down his chin. Hux pulled back far enough to let him breathe a little easier, and with it he could taste the salt-tang of his pre-cum - clearly the General wasn’t as unaffected as he pretended to be. Kylo loosened his iron grip on his hips to take him in one hand, stroking what he couldn’t swallow down. 

It was the right thing to do judging by how the General suddenly stiffened, canting forward minutely in a rare millisecond of cracked composure. Kylo couldn’t suppress his gag at the sudden intrusion, which earned him a sharp slap to his cheek that nearly made his eyes water.

“ _ Teeth _ ,” was the only warning he got before Hux pushed back into his mouth again. This time he gave no leeway, no slack. He held Kylo in place with one hand on the back of his head and took his pleasure freely. The desire to prove himself and the way Hux used him left him feeling conflicted, but he was given no choice. 

Submit. All he had to do was submit. 

Kylo closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little wider, tried to accept more of the General into his throat - there was more than one way to prove himself, after all. He had to breathe through his nose, timing it with the thrusting, flattening his tongue on each stroke. He could taste Hux at the back of his mouth, leaking, heady and bitter. 

Just when Kylo thought he was getting used it it, Hux pulled out of his mouth completely. He held Kylo by a fistful of his hair and took his own cock in hand, stroking himself. 

“Keep your mouth open,” he gritted through his teeth, and before Kylo could protest, the General was cumming in hot stripes across his lips, his nose, his cheek. He tried to jerk away but he couldn’t; Hux looked smug as he smeared the tip of his cock through the mess. Seemingly satisfied, he released him with a small push; Kylo sagged in place, not sure what to do as Hux tucked himself away.

Uniform straightened, hair pushed back - if it wasn’t for the tell tale ruddiness of his cheeks, he could have pretended nothing had happened. He bid Kylo to stand with a single twitch of his hand, but recoiled with a sneer when he reached out for him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked tartly, “This is supposed to be my reward, not yours.”

“General…” Kylo said. It might have been a warning if it didn’t sound so pathetic.

Hux eyed him, still out of arm’s reach. His sneer had been replaced by something vaguely amused; it was obvious he was calculating something, but Kylo didn’t care. He was harder than he’d ever been, trapped and leaking in his leggings. He would do anything but beg.

“Very well,” Hux said, “Hold on to the desk, facing me, and whatever you do don’t move your hands. Understand?”

Kylo did as he was bid. The edge on the desk bit into the back of his thighs but he gripped it dutifully. Hux took a step closer, coming to Kylo’s side. He put a hand on his chest, dragged it down over his stomach and grabbed his cock. His eyebrows bounced to his hairline.

“Oh,” he said, squeezing, “Maybe you’ll be good for  _ two  _ things.”

Kylo exhaled through his nose and was shameless in bucking into Hux’s hand. The General didn’t waste any time unlacing his leggings and drawing his cock into his palm. He gave it a few lazy strokes, all the while watching carefully.

“Already so close,” he hummed. He swiped his thumb over the head, slicking through the pre-cum gathered there. Kylo almost wished he was still wearing his gloves; his hands were too soft, too warm. It was too much, too soon. He couldn’t stop the weak noises bubbling up in his throat.

“ _ General _ ,” he said again, like it was the only word he could remember. 

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re going to come already,” Hux said, though he tightened his grip, increased his pace. Each twist of his wrist made Kylo feel like his knees were going to give out beneath him, and he was gripping the edge of the desk so hard he was sure he’d crack it.

Kylo bit his lip as he came; at the first shot, Hux let go of his cock with a laugh, leaving him to squirm, desperate for friction as he weakly thrust in the air. It felt incredible and utterly unsatisfying at the same time - trust Hux to know how to ruin an  _ orgasm _ , of all things.

Hux wiped his hand off on Kylo’s tunic and stepped aside, suddenly uninterested. He took a seat at his desk as Kylo fumbled to put his cock away and regain his barings. He was vaguely embarrassed by how hard he was breathing, like he’d just came from a particularly difficult sparring session - but for once, his head felt almost clear. Once he was vaguely presentable, he turned to face Hux again. The General was already scrolling through some new datapad, maybe evening compiling his next report of Kylo.

“About the star map--” Kylo began, but Hux silenced him with a wave of his hand.

“No. No pillow talk,” he said, “You have it, and you can do with it what you will.”

Kylo stood there feeling useless, but he found he couldn’t pull up the comfortable anger in himself to push against Hux. He knew a dismissal when he heard one, even if he was not a man that could be dismissed. He turned to leave, but Hux stopped him with an indignant noise.

“I think  _ not _ ,” he said, scowling at Kylo. He clicked his fingers and pointed to the filth in front of his desk, “I spend all my time cleaning up your messes, and it’s high time you clean up one of mine.”


End file.
